Dreams Do Come True (Hollywood Heights)
by 24-7 HH and A and A Lover
Summary: This Story is about Eddie and Loren they meet on the hill but Loren has a boyfirend and Eddie is single and heartbraking and i don't own any rights to Hollywood Heights and please review and look at my profile for a special hollywood height annocement
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is a new story they meet on the hill and No Chloe involved in Eddie life but if you want me to add a little bit of Chloe tell me and please review.

Dreams do come true on a hill

Loren POV

Loren and Mel where so happy what happen last night with the premiere and she saw Eddie and was so happy but when she was a about to go to sleep she felt so bad for him she just wanted to go to him or meet him and hug him or comfort him and she went to sleep and dreamt about comforting him and she wish if she could comfort him and then she heard very loud music playing and it was something in the air and it was her alarm to wake up.

Today Loren and Mel where walking in school to go to their looker and Loren notice that everyone was staring at her and she said

Loren: Mel why is everyone staring at me

Then before Mel can speck a group of girls walk past and said

The Group of Girls: did you hear Loren boyfriend Cam is cheating on her with Adrianna Master

When Loren heard that she ran to the bathroom and Mel follow suit and Mel said

Mel: Loren com down

Loren: How can I com down Adrianna is my enemy and Cam was my boyfriend I am going to break up with that slez bag

Mel: I know I know but it almost lunch

Then Cam walked over and said hi and Mel said

Mel: Get away you don't deserve to be here

Cam: What did I do?

Then Loren step in and said

Loren: You know what you did

Cam: No I don't

Loren: Come on Cam I know you know what I am talking about it all around school

Cam: What are talking about?

Loren: The Rumor

Cam: What Rumor

Loren: The Rumor that Adrianna Master spread around

Cam: What did spread?

Loren: Um let's see you had sex with her because I didn't give to you because I wasn't ready and I am glad I wasn't ready and I am so happy that I didn't give to you because you are a cheating baster and leave me alone for good we are Done bye

Loren left crying and then Cam said

Cam: Loren wait I did not do that

Loren was out of the room so fast she didn't even hear Cam call her and she ran to the bathroom and call her mom and her mom said

Nora: Hi Honey

Loren: Sniffling Hi mom

Nora: What's wrong have you been crying?

Loren: Yes and Cam Cheated on me

Then she started to burst out in tears and Nora said

Nora: I am going to call you out early

Loren: Ok mom

So her mom called her out and she got her stuff and got a taxi to the hill or the spot.

Eddie's POV

Eddie was heart breaking because he just lost his mom last night at the premiere of senior ditch day and he is a new upcoming rock star and what happen last night made him drink and he got a hangover from being drunk last night because he was very sad by losing his mom in the car accident and he had no one to come comfort him and he is still sad so he went to the hill to get fresh air and when he reach to the top of the hill he saw a young and the most beautiful girl he had ever saw and then he saw she was crying and then he wanted to give her space so he step backwards and then step on something and she turn around so fast and the girl said

Girl: Hi….

Eddie: Hi…

Then she saw he had sunglasses and a hat on and then she was wonder why but she brush it off and she said

Girl: My name is Loren Tate

Eddie: Hi Loren Tate

Loren: So what's your name?

So once Eddie heard that he said

Eddie: Promise my you won't scream

Loren: I pinky promise

Then they both shared a laugh about what she said and then after they shared a laugh he took off his disguise and she said

Loren: Omg your….your Eddie Duran

Eddie: Yes, yes I am

So they both laugh again and she said

Loren: So what brings a rockstar up here?

Then he laugh and he sat down and pat the ground and she sat down to and he said

Eddie: This is my spot where I come up here and think

Loren: No this is my spot where I get my feeling out and think to

Eddie: Who would have known I have something in common with Mrs. Tate

Loren: Who would have known?

Eddie: So what brings you up here Mrs. Tate?

Loren: Drama and you saw me crying didn't you?

Eddie: Yea I did I just want to run up and hug you but that would have been creepy

Loren: Kind of but do you know what I wanted to do to you last night

Eddie: What?

Loren: I wanted to go to your house and comfort you to

Then they both hug and Eddie said

Eddie: You heard

Loren: Yea everyone did around the world and I feel bad for you and you dad

Eddie: Thanks for caring

Loren: Welcome

Eddie: So do you remind me asking why you were crying

Loren: No not at all I broke up with my cheating little ass swipe boyfriend

Eddie: Oh I hope you ok

Loren: Now I am because I am with you

Eddie smiled and thought about how sweet and beautiful she is and really wanted to get to no her more and more

End of his thoughts

Eddie: So what about Loren Tate that I don't know about

Loren: Um let's see I am a song writer and I sing but have stage fright I only sing to a poster of you in my room

Eddie: Oh so you sing and write

Loren: Yup

Eddie: Let me hear

Loren: No

Eddie: Come on you sing to a poster of me try to sing to the real me just look in my eyes

Loren: Ok I try

So Loren just was ready to sing and said

Loren: I don't have a guitar

Eddie: Oh I have one in the back of my car let me get it

Loren: Ok

Eddie: Do you want to come

Loren: Ok

So Loren and Eddie walk to his car he unlock it and got out his guitar and he lock it back up and then they walked back up and he got the guitar out of the guitar case and Loren said

Loren: Omg that is a martin

Eddie: Yup

Loren: It is beautiful

Eddie: Thanks

Loren: Welcome

Eddie: here so are you ready to sing to me one of your song

Then she nods he head and said

Loren: This is called "Might of be Mars"

They tell me its nice this time of year  
Down on earth  
But My head has been in the clouds  
I'm acting weird and lost for words.

Falling like the stars  
I'm falling fast and hard for something out of reach

I could be there but you wouldn't see me  
Hover in the air, like I'm just a daydream, oh  
Why does it feel so far?

Close enough to touch  
But you're looking through me  
In the same room a smile away feels miles from where  
you are.

Might as well be Mars

Never been bound by gravity  
But I am now  
You have made a human out of me  
and pulled me down

Falling like the stars  
I'm falling fast and hard  
for something I can't reach._  
_  
I could be there  
but you wouldn't see me  
hover in the air  
like I'm just like a daydream, oh  
why does it feel so far?  
Close enough to touch  
but you're looking through me  
In the same room  
a smile away feels miles from where you are  
Might as well be Mars.  
Oh, it might as well be Mars

I could be there but you wouldn't see me  
Hover in the air like I'm just a daydream, oh  
Why does it feel so far?

Close enough to touch  
But you're looking through me  
In the same room a smile away feels miles from where  
you  
are

Might as well be Mars  
Might as well be Mars  
Might as well be Mars

Eddie was so amazed he just wanted to get up and kiss her but he control his self and he said

Eddie: You are so talented and I love that song

Loren: Thanks

Eddie: No Problem

Loren: So…

Eddie: So what do you want to do?

Loren: I don't care

But once she said that her phone started to ring and she answered it

Phone Call

Loren: Hello

Nora: Thank god you ok

Loren: What do you think happen to me?

Nora: Nothing you know I get worry a lot and where are you anyway

Loren: At my spot

Nora: Oh ok be home in 2 hours I am about to cook dinner

Loren: Ok

Nora: Bye sweetie Love you

Loren: Love you bye

Phone call ended

So Loren got off then phone and said

Loren: Where were we?

Eddie: I ask what you want to do

Loren: I really want to kiss you

Eddie turn to her shocked and he said

Eddie: What I thought your heart is broken from your ex

Loren: It was but you cured it

Eddie: Oh so do you know what really wanted to do the last 20 minutes we were here

Loren: What

Eddie: This

He scooted towards her very closely and she turn to him and they both look in another eyes and Eddie leans in and their lips touched and she pulled apart and said

Loren: That was amazing I never felt that with my Ex

Eddie: Yea it was amazing Loren

Loren: Yea

Eddie: You don't compare to any of my Ex's

Loren: I don't I am just an ordinary girl

Eddie: You not no ordinary girl to me you are beautiful, smart, caring and I can go on and on if I wanted to

Loren: Aw thank you and she leaned in and kiss him again

Eddie and Loren where kissing for about 10 minutes and broke apart and Eddie said

Eddie: What does that label us?

Loren: I don't know

Eddie: Do you want to be my girlfriend

Loren smiled at the fact he called her his girlfriend and she said

Loren: I will love to be called Eddie Duran's girlfriend

Eddie leaned in and kiss her again and they broke apart and Loren saw the time and said

Loren: Oh shit I have to be home in a couple minutes

Eddie: Do you have a car

Loren: No I don't but I will catch a bus or a cab

Eddie: No let me take my beautiful girlfriend home

Loren: smiled Ok

So they ran down the hill hand and hand and Eddie went to her side and open the door and he said

Eddie: My Lady

Loren laughed and got in and they were in the car and it was silent until Eddie said

Eddie: Where do you live?

Loren: 28 Crescent road in Tarzana (AN: sorry I forgot where Loren lived so I made up some stuff)

Eddie: Ok cool and can I have your number

Loren: Yea I give it to you when we get to my house

Eddie: K

So they just bicker a little and arrived at her house and he got out of his car and open her door and walked her to the front door and they both said their good byes and he kiss her goodbye but before he left they switch phone and exchange numbers and gave the phones back and he said

Eddie: Please don't give my number out

Loren: I won't I don't want anyone having my boyfriend number anyway in my school for except Mel but you have to give me permission oh and my mom but you still have to give me my permission

Eddie: Ok good and you can only give it to them I trust them

Loren: Ok I see and can I have Max's for my mom for safe keeping to brag about it

Eddie: Ok here and he got her phone and put Max number in and said here you go but don't call it unless you have to and I tell him you have it after he meets you

Loren: K bye

Eddie: Bye oh and I will call you tonight

Loren: Ok I put you up to it

Eddie: K! Bye Loren Tate?

Then he went back to his car and drove away and she went inside and said

Loren POV

Loren: Hi Mom sorry I am late lost track of time

Nora: It is ok sweetie just come eat

Loren: So what are we having for dinner?

Nora: Lasagna

Loren: Owe yum

So she went to her room but her book bag down and went back out to the kitchen and sat down and start to eat and Nora said

Nora: So how was your day?

Loren: Amazing for except that Cam Bullshit

Nora: Loren your language

Loren: Sorry mom he just piss me off every time I hear him or see him or hear his name or say his name

Nora: I get it sweetie so why was your day amazing

Loren: I was at my spot as you know and someone goes up there and I meant him today

Nora: Who

Loren: Eddie: Duran

Nora: Wait the upcoming rock star Eddie Duran

Loren: Yup

Nora: Omg Lo congrats

Loren: Thanks

Nora: Wait did he lose his mom last night

Loren: Yea we were talking about that and Cam

Nora: Oh

Loren: Guess what but don't be mad

Nora: What

Loren: I have a boyfriend

Nora: Who and it better not be Cam

Loren: it isn't it is Eddie: Duran

Nora: Omg Lo congrats but he better not break your heart

Loren: He won't he is super sweet

Nora: k

Then they went back to eating and they bicker about their day and Loren and Nora was finish eating and Loren said

Loren: I am going to take a shower ok mom

Nora: Ok goodnight sweetie

So Loren went in her room and she sat down and did her homework it was almost 11:00 when she finish and then she put all her book in her bag and got clothes and went in the bathroom and took a shower and when she got out she got dry off and then got dress and dry her hair and she brush her teeth and got out of the bathroom and heard her phone ring she pick it up and said

Loren: Hi

Eddie: Hey Beautiful

Loren: Hey Handsome

Eddie: So what are you up to

Loren: Getting ready to go to bed for school tomorrow

Eddie: Oh yea you have school but wait is it going to be a Friday

Loren: Omg yes it is that means hang out with my boyfriend

Eddie: Yup so do you want me pick you up

Loren: Ok see you tomorrow handsome

Eddie: Bye Beautiful and good night

Loren: Good Night and Bye handsome

So they hang up and Loren went to bed and when she fell asleep and dreamt about Eddie

Eddie POV

Eddie just got home he love every second hanging with his girlfriend Loren she change him for sad to happy in about a minute and he wanted to see her everyday so when he got home he said to his self she inspired me and the song is call Atmosphere

If I could create the perfect girl, it'd be you  
Big brown eyes and that pretty smile, it's true  
I'm falling in love, what have I got to lose?  
I'd be happy to say 143 to you

Let's spark this feeling tonight  
Full moon, 20 seconds 'till midnight  
You and me on a rocket alright  
Count 3, 2, 1

Blasting off into the atmosphere  
Lights are flashing and it's crystal clear  
My heart is, my heart is  
My heart is falling for

You could be the queen and I'll be the king  
And I know this love, will last forever girl, oh  
The smell of your hair and the taste of your lips baby  
You got me hooked, and I can't say no to this  
No I'd never say no to this, no oh oh oh

Let's spark this feeling tonight  
Full moon, 20 seconds 'till midnight  
You and me on a rocket alright  
Count 3, 2, 1

Blasting off into the atmosphere  
Lights are flashing and it's crystal clear  
My heart is, my heart is  
My heart is falling for

Bombs are blasting and it's everywhere  
Shockwaves hit me with a burst of air  
My heart is, my heart is  
My heart is falling for you  
Falling for you  
Falling for you, yeah

I'll help you live your dream  
If you help me live my dream  
I'll help you live your dream  
But you and me and mercury  
Baby it ain't make believe

Blasting off into the atmosphere  
Lights are flashing and it's crystal clear  
My heart is, my heart is  
My heart is falling for

Bombs are blasting and it's everywhere  
Shockwaves hit me with a burst of air  
My heart is, my heart is  
My heart is  
Baby, it's falling for you  
Fallin' for you  
Falling for you

My heart is falling for you  
My heart is falling for you  
My heart is falling for you  
Oh oh

My heart is falling for you  
My heart is falling for you  
My heart is falling for you

Then when he was finish with the song he said to himself on carp I need to eat so he got take out and then after it came he ate then got ready for bed and call Loren and fell asleep and during his sleep is dreaming about Loren


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guysss!

I know this is going to make you happy thinking this is a new chapter but it isn't and I really need people to vote on a poll for me on my profile but I will give you guys a treat if I get 30 or more vote to write another chapter for each of my story by Tuesday but here is the list if I get fewer votes

10 or less = No it will be another month or 2

20 or less = maybe at the end of the week maybe

21-30 or more + definitely

Your vote will count if you PM me all of my storys you like in order

u/4425448/24-7-Hollywood-Heights-Lover

if the hyperlink doesn't show up sorry about that

u/4425448/24-7-Hollywood-Heights-Lover

The poll is at the top of the page poll question


	3. Chapter 3 AN SORRY

Hey everybody

I know you all been wondering y am I not continuing is I am super busy N MY LAPTOP broke n I lost all my story's n I have writers block but if you guys want to help pm me you ideas or a chapter n if I like it you can write my next chapter and I probably will fix a little bit to my liking n what I think will get people to like but I probably won't because I probably will like all of them so I hope I get help n but if you pm me tell me one of my story's it is n I hope I get help

PLease help


End file.
